


Sister, Friend, Lover

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Being together alone is not hard...unless you are Yuzu Aihara. A high school girl who was left alone with her stepsister, Mei Aihara. It wouldn't be problem; if Yuzu wasn't in love with Mei! And if...Yuzu is not feeling awkward of herself while with Mei....
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Sister, Friend, Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri) Shoujo Ai  
> Anime: Citrus  
> Shipping (for romance): Mei x Yuzu
> 
> Music: Sister, Friend, Lover by RAMM ni Haiyoru! Kuuko-san to Kuune-san
> 
> Note: Listening to this song while reading Citrus Manga made me happy and blush inside...and fudge that hickey though! Wait...that was bite mark not a hickey...aghhhh...imma so disappointed...
> 
> Yuzu & Mei: >////<
> 
> Harumi: Hey, no spoilers.
> 
> Me: Ah...I didn't realize they were there...

**"** _Eh?"_

_"Are you serious...Mother?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"What...brought this on?"_

_The Aihara mother and daughters trio were all eating dinner in the living room when their mother, Aihara Ume, suddenly announced something that almost made the stepsisters spit their breakfast. Today was the start of winter break and everyone were all getting hyped up for the White Christmas that was to grace their small city. Now, regarding this announcement, Yuzu gulped..._

_"So you're leaving with Papa and...leaving me and Mei alone!?" she reacted as Ume sighed while slowly chugging her beer "Sorry, Yuzu, Mei-chan! It's just that your father wanted me to do something for him! He already booked my flight for me..." Ume reasons which made Yuzu's face pale_

_"Hm? Yuzu? Are you alright?" Ume asked which snapped her to reality "O-Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine..."_ **_now that I think about it, they haven't spent much time together before...since Papa's always traveling and stuff. Well, this may be a chance for them to spend time with each other!_ ** _Yuzu opened her mouth to speak but Mei beat her to it "It's alright, Mother. We understand that you and Sensei haven't spent that much time together when you moved here...so...go ahead." Mei said, speaking more than usual._

_Yuzu puffed her cheeks "Th-That's right. You can leave things to us!"_

_....._

_Well I did say that but..._

Yuzu sighed as she put on her peach jacket and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Mei on the bed. For once, Yuzu got up early than her little sister. She grabbed her phone from her pocket while putting the omurice she made for Mei and put it in the fridge, leaving a note for her.

It's been a few days after Ume left her two daughters alone in the apartment. As of now, Yuzu can't complain about anything. Everything was alright...well, if you didn't count her current status slash relationship with her little sister. You could say she was a bit sad...

After mumbling a soft _itekimasu_ she opened the front door and left. She opened her messages and looked at it. She, Harumi and Matsuri were to meet at the mall to shop. Yuzu sighed as she remembered the current circumstances between those two friend of hers. For some weird reason, Matsuri started going out with Harumi - which the latter accepted. It was nothing bad. She was proud of her two friends. They were able to take their relationship to the next level.

"While me...Gahh...I don't even know..." Yuzu said as she opened a certain app on her phone and started typing...

_Yuri walked into the unknown...her citrus colored eyes were blank...she was searching for something but she couldn't remember what..._

_Her green hair covered her eyes as tears came out of her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying but she was. She knows she was looking for something. But she couldn't remember what it was even still..._

_Suddenly, she saw dark eyes..._

_Her citrus eyes widened when she suddenly remembered..._

_Once again, she saw another vision. This time, she saw that the one with the dark eyes had lavender hair._

_"Oh...that's right...what I'm searching for isn't something...but someone..." she lifted her hand and tried to reach the bright moon overhead._

_"Mai...I promise...I'm going to save you." she said as her eyes started to fill with determination._

"Yuzucchi."

"Yuzu-chan!"

"GAHHHH!!" Yuzu screamed and looked to the two who suddenly called her. "What the-it's just you two, Matsuri, Harumin..." she clutched her chest which made the couple sigh "You do realize you're standing in the middle of the street and you've been standing there for almost 20 minutes?" Harumin tells her off which made Yuzu flinch and quickly run to the sidewalk

"Jeez, why didn't you call me earlier!?"

"You're blaming us? Who was it that suddenly stopped in the middle of the street while spacing out and texting?" Harumi said that made Yuzu sigh "FYI, I am so not texting." she reasons as Matsuri removed her headphones

"Oh? So were you continuing your debut as an online author, Yume YURU-san?" Matsuri said, teasing her which made Yuzu blush and pulled them inside the café. The couple just laughed.

Sitting down on the tables near the window, they made their orders while the waiter received them "One chocolate strawberry parfait, one mango shake and one cold caramel frappucino, is that right?" the waiter repeated and the three nods and left.

"So, you still haven't quit your author hobby. Seriously, Yuzucchi, we really thought you said it was just a pasttime, a stress reliever. But now, you're all serious and kept continuing that story whenever the chance you get..." Harumi told her while Yuzu sighed "I tried to stop, guys, I really did. But when I was ready to quit, there was this one reader who messaged me...she said she likes 'In fear of Love.' That was the first time I felt appreciated after you know..." Yuzu mumbled and Matsuri stared into her

"So by stress reliever, you mean because of what happened last time, you ended up with a hobby of creating stories with that sketchy pen name of yours?" she teased and Yuzu glared at her "It's not sketchy!" "Yeah, yeah. If you consider you using your name and your little sister's name, combining them and then making a story with characters based on you both with reversed hair and eye color not sketchy, then yeah. I could say you're pretty creepy..." Matsuri said as their drinks arrived.

"Gehh..." Yuzu said as she sipped from her frappucino, then sighed. She scrolled in her phone and looked at the comment in her story;

**Murasaki-Kuroi913 commented on your story:**

**Yume YURU-sensei...this story you made is incredible. I really like it. Please update it more...**

Smiling to herself she sighed and goes to the chapter that she was typing earlier. She smiled while placing her finger over the publish button. Then, she sighed then pressed it.

**Chapter 14: No Regrets**

***

Later that night, Yuzu sighed while in the bath. She rinsed her face with water while pondering on her story and what she wanted to happen next. Suddenly, she had a small idea in her head. Drying herself off, she went and wore pajamas and exited the bathroom.

Entering the bedroom, she instantly saw Mei on her study table, scrolling across the phone that their father had gifted them when he came back a few months before. Sighing, she picked up her own phone, sitting on the bed, behind Mei and started typing the conclusion of the story she was making;

_"Mai! I came to speak to you!" her sister was silent while her onyx orbs eyed her. Right now, Yuri snapped back to reality after being put in an illusion by the mages in the castle._

_Sighing, her little sister, Mai, said "I have nothing to say to her. Please make her leave."_

_"Wait! I have to tell you something!" Yuri yelled back, pulling out her sword and slashing her way to avoid the skeletal soldiers that came at her, trying to get ahold of her. While she advanced, she started speaking;_

_"I'm sorry if you felt I was never enough for you! I'm sorry that you had to put up with an idiot older sister and lover like me! But please!" finally, she reached her sister just as the King of the Underworld smiled in satisfaction._

_"Mai-san...I did as you told and didn't speak of this with anyone..." he stood up and walked towards the two of them "Yet your older sister is here. Why don't you hear her out?" the King said which made Mai sigh as they stepped into the veranda of the castle._

_"Make it quick." Mai said, her back away from her_

_"Mai...tell me honestly.... Do you hate me...?" Yuri asked._

_Mai clutched the railings of the veranda. Slowly, she turned to her older sister._

_"I FREAKING HATE YOU!"_

_Yuri flinched at the loudness of her voice "Do you know how much trouble I had to go through because of you?! I cut off all ties with everyone, Haruka, Miou and the others, stopped coming to school and selfishly rushed my own engagement just to get away from you! But..." she started crying as Yuri ran towards her little sister_

_"No matter what I did, you wouldn't disappear!" Yuri used her hands to wipe away her tears and kissed her little sister's nose, in an attempt to stop her sobs. Spotting the amulet that she gave her on her little sister's neck, she hugged her tight._

_"I want to be more than your little sister, Yuri..." Mai said as she buried her face in the crook of her older sister's neck._

_This alone made Yuri smile. She spoke "You know that amulet that I gave you?"_

_"...?" Mai pulled away from the hug as Yuri said this_

_"That is the amulet of my family. Each heir gives it to the one they want to marry. It was...some sort of dowry, as you may say. Do you know what that means?"_

_Mai's eyes widened and she jumped into her sister's arms "Yes, Yuri. I will marry you!"_

The End

Sighing and proud of her work, she then typed the title;

**Chapter 15: Love is a sacrifice**

-she hit publish. When the notification sounded, she smiled. But after just a minute of publishing it, someone already commented on it.

**Murasaki-Kuroi913**  
**This ending is so amazingly executed. Where did you get this, Yume YURU-sensei?**

Yuzu smiles as she opened the user's profile. She kind of recognized who this user was. But didn't say anything. Instead, she sent the user a private message

**Murasaki-Kuroi913-san, my story, "In Fear of Love" is actually based on my experiences with my own little sister.**

Abruptly, the user replied

**Yume YURU-sensei...does that mean you like your little sister?**

**Murasaki-Kuroi913-san. Yes. I do. I love her with all my heart. But...right now, I'm a little iffy in my relationship with her. She's...kind of unpredictable despite being my sister. I thought she loved me too but...I don't know. She suddenly ignored me all of a sudden...**

**Yume YURU-sensei! Being ignored by the one you love is not a sign that you should give up!**

**Murasaki-Kuroi913-san do you know that I'm currently in my room with her?**

**Yume YURU-sensei, whoa! Well! That's it! Tell her how you feel! That's huge chance right there!**

**Murasaki-Kuroi913-san, well then, I need you to look behind you...**

**Yume YURU-sensei, what do you mean?**

**Murasaki-Kuroi913-san, just do it. Trust me....**

Yuzu looked up and started typing. She smiled when she saw Mei look over to her. Yuzu smiles as she sent her final message;

**Murasaki-Kuroi913-san, or shall I call you as your real name, Mei?**

Mei's eyes widened as she read the final message that the author she had followed. Abruptly, the two of them stood up, Yuzu opening her arms for Mei to come to her. Mei's tears welled up in her eyes but she ran to her sister nonetheless, burying her face in her older sister's chest

"Seriously...I never would've guessed that you were Murasaki-san. But well, your username did consist your hair and eye color so I guess it was me who wasn't paying attention..." Yuzu said as Mei nuzzled deeper into her chest.

"...so that ending..."

"Yeah. It was some sort of play. I used our reconciliation as a last chapter..." Yuzu smiled as Mei looked up at her "Well...what about your username?" Mei asked which made Yuzu flinch a little snd avert her gaze

"Yeahhh..."

"Look at me when you're talking to me, Yuzu-onee-chan." Mei reminded her while grabbing her face and made her look at her

"W-Well...Yuru means 'laid back' while Yume...it means dream and...well..."

"I told you to look at me when you talk to me, Yuzu...." Mei said as she neared her face to her "U-Uh...i-it's..." Yuzu finally sighed and gave up " **Yu** from Yume came from my name...while **Me** came from...you..." she mumbled which made Mei smile and giggle.

"H-Hey...don't laugh at me, Mei!" Yuzu said "Sorry...I can't help it..." "Mou..."

Suddenly, their faces neared each other, their noses touching. Until, they finally kissed. Yuzu caressed her little sister's back just as Mei hugged her tighter. Yuzu licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Mei allowed. Yuzu sucked on her tongue as Mei moaned in pleasure.... After a while, the two pulled away, panting.

"We should get some sleep, Mei. Your eyes have bags under them. Did you really keep on waiting for each of my update?" Yuzu asked as she led Mei to the bed, they laid down on it, hugging each other.

Mei blushed and buried herself into her older sister's hold "No, not that. I'm...looking forward to our marriage next week, Yuzu..." Mei reminded her which made Yuzu blush but smile

"Me, too, Mei. But neglecting your sleep is not good. Especially, I want both of us to look great for that day. If you sleep now, I'll take you on a date tom-!?" Yuzu was surprised when she saw Mei had already fallen asleep.

Smiling, she said "I love you, Mei..."

A small smile also graced Mei's face, she replied, half-asleep "I love you, too, Yuzu..."

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I love their ship so much!
> 
> Harumi: You still did spoilers.
> 
> Me: Tee-hee!
> 
> This was posted from my wattpad account; IzumiAsada647


End file.
